


Of noise and silence

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Of dads and sons [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: It's Tony's birthday and for the first time he can't seem to enjoy his party.He wants something different. But what exactly is it that he wants?





	Of noise and silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
Anyway. Enjoy reading.

It's kind of noisy. Tony hates it.

It's the 28th of May and tomorrow is Tony's birthday. Well technically it's in three hours, because Tony's having a big Party. Pepper organized it for him and she invited all the people he'd normally invite. An Tony knows she did it for him. He knows that. He always wanted the party in the last years and he thought he had wanted it this year as well. Turns out, he was wrong. He doesn't want this. The noise, the false friends, the alcohol, the loneliness.

He's sitting between three of his “friends”, the music is blasting and everybody has to scream in order to understand each other. It always felt good. Being a part of the masses, doing whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted to do it with.

But today he just sits here, a full glass of whiskey in his hand and wishes he could be somewhere else.

He didn't drink anything. Because he promised Peter he wouldn't. So he can't. No one else at this party seems to think he should stop drinking. Pepper already went to bed because she has an early morning tomorrow and every time someone wants to give him a new drink he politely declines. He ends up with a drink in his hand anyway.

He can't understand how he could party with these people all these years. He doesn't like them. And they don't care for him. He knew that of course but he just now realizes he should want more. People who care. People like Rhodey and Pepper and Peter. Especially Peter. Peter, who made him realize that maybe he deserves people who care for him, who love him.

He wishes Peter were here now. They would tinker in the lab or watch a movie with Peter falling asleep in his lap after 30 minutes.

But Peter's not here. He's at home because here's alcohol at the party and he's 16, so no way Tony will let him anywhere near alcohol. He knows how bad that shit is.

Besides that, it's a school night and the party is awful anyway.

Tony didn't realize how much time passed, sitting on the couch sulking. But suddenly the clock strikes 12 and there's people everywhere who swarm him to congratulate while singing 'Happy Birthday'. After the song the party goes on as if nothing happened and Tony keeps sitting on the sofa in misery. He can feel his phone chiming in his pocket so he takes it out and checks his messages.

There's one from Rhodes, wishing him the best and telling him he will be over this afternoon.

There's also one from Peter.

>I wish you the best and loveliest birthday in history of birthdays, all the love and happiness you deserve and of course the best gifts you could get! I love you, dad!<

Tony smiles brightly for the first time this evening and answers both of them with his thanks.

***

When Tony wakes up the next morning, after he went to bed when all his guests finally left, he feels weird. Normally he would still be drunk and probably working in his lab. He wouldn't leave it the whole day, just stopping his work to greet Rhodey. He doesn't want to do that today.

He kind of wants to spend his birthday with his family. He never wanted to do that and he doesn't even know why. Maybe he even regrets the chances he missed, being drunk and avoiding them.

All of a sudden he feels determined. He will make this work!

Rhodey's coming in the afternoon, probably around 2. Peter will leave school half an hour later.Happy will be free to drive them and then join them. So it's only Pepper who's missing.

“FRI? Does Pep have any work scheduled for today?” There's a second of silence in which FRIDAY will asses the schedule Pepper keeps for both of them, her and Tony.

“Miss Potts is in a meeting right now and another one is scheduled for 3 o'clock this afternoon. Would you like me to reschedule the meeting for another day?”

Tony grins. “You know me so well, babygirl. Please reschedule it and also inform Pep of the changes. I expect her here at 2. … Also tell Happy he'll have to drive us to go get Peter around that time too. Of course he'll be invited to join.”

There's no answer but Tony knows she will do what he asked her to. He checks the clock again before he begins to dress.

***

It's 1:30 pm when Pepper steps into the living room and stares at him.

“FRIDAY said you wanted to see me. Is this a prank? Do you think it's funny to cancel my meeting?”

Tony looks up from his phone where he was scrolling through the birthday wishes he got from his fans.

“Rude! First of all, I made FRIDAY reschedule your meeting, not cancel. Second, I want to take you out. Rhodey, Happy, Pete and you to be exact. You know, for my birthday. I was thinking maybe an ice cream, you know?”

Pepper stares at him silently while she blinks.

“Are you dying again? FRIDAY? Is he dying again?” It's Rhodey's voice, coming from the doorway. He's staring at Tony as well.

“No. Thank you very much. I just wanted to spend some time with my family. You don't have to come, platypus. I won't force you. “ Tony knows he's getting defensive. But is it so wrong to want that?

“No. Sorry Tones. Of course we'll come. We were just surprised. Sorry.” Pepper smiles at him and seems to be genuinely happy.

“Well come on then. We have a Spider-kid to pick up.” They both follow him to the garage where Happy is already waiting for them.

Soon they're in front of Midtown School of Science and Technology, waiting for Peter to come out the doors. Tony sent him a quick message to let him know they were waiting.

Both Rhodey and Pepper smile at him occasionally and seem to be really happy he wants to spent his birthday with them. He knows they gave up trying to convince him to do that a long time ago. Who knew all he would need was one Peter Parker?

Just in time Peter skips out of school. They can see him waving goodbye to his friends and soon he's in the car, throwing his arms around Tony's neck and hugging him enthusiastically.

“Happy Birthday, Dad!”

Tony drops a kiss on the top of Peter's head. “Thanks, kiddo.”

He can see Pepper and Rhodey smiling at him with a fond twinkle in their eyes.

“So kiddo. How do you feel about ice cream?”

Peter smiles brightly at him while nodding enthusiastically. “Yes! Good! I like it!” The adults all laugh and Peter also giggles quietly.

Tony looks at them all. His family. He feels whole. Content. It's totally different then the party last night.

It's kind of silent. Tony loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you enjoyed the story.  
If you did I'll be happy if you leave kudos or a comment.


End file.
